Cherry and Atticus Meet Zenon
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: At Darla's birthday party, she gets a book from Jessica's childhood called 'Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'. When Darla and Amber wish they could go into the future in time and space, they are taken to the future girl herself as she gets punished in her space station and is forced to live on Earth with her Aunt Judy.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday dear Darla, Happy Birthday to you..." the Fudo family and other guests sang.

Darla blew out the candles and everyone cheered for her as the cake was then cut and shared in the room for everyone who came to the birthday party which was for her.

"Mm, cake." Maisy smiled.

"No one gets cake until Darla gets the first piece." Emily reminded.

Darla had already eaten it which made everyone laugh and they could then share the cake for her birthday.

"Here, Dimples..." Cherry handed her present.

"Thank you, Cherry." Darla smiled as she took it and opened it up to see a ballerina tutu with tights and slippers. "Wow! Where did you get this?"

"It used to be mine back in the orphanage..." Cherry cringed.

"Wow, really?" Darla smiled.

"Yes... Don't tell anyone..." Cherry replied.

Darla hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

Cherry shuddered. Jessica waited until she would give her present, she just hoped Darla would appreciate it just as much as she did.

"Darla, have you ever wanted to go and meet someone from outer space?" Atticus asked.

"I've thought about it sometimes..." Darla admitted. "I've always wanted to be in a sci-fi movie back in my Hollywood days."

Jessica smiled and held out her present. "I hope you enjoy this, I read it all the time when I was your age."

Darla took the present and opened it up to see it was a book titled 'Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'. "I love it!" she then smiled.

"It was my favorite when I was your age." Jessica smiled back.

Darla flipped through the book to see it took place in the future and on a space station. "Oh, I'd love to go into space like Zenon," She soon found a spell in it. "A spell!"

Jessica and Atticus smiled to this.

"Hey, Cherry, wanna-" Atticus was about to ask.

"No." Cherry said flatly as she ate her piece of cake.

"Alright." Atticus shrugged.

"Cherry, you came to my party, the least you can do is join us..." Darla pouted.

"I said no." Cherry said as she ate her cake.

"Pleeeeeease?" Darla batted her eyelashes cutely.

"You're adorable, but no." Cherry replied.

Darla then used the puppy eyes trick.

"That doesn't work on-" Cherry was about to say until she looked into Darla's blue eyes.

Darla sniffled while puppy dog pouting.

"Oh, fine." Cherry sighed, giving in.

"Yay!" Darla hugged Cherry. "You're the best best friend ever!"

Amber pouted with a glare.

Darla's eyes widened before she smiled nervously to her best friend. "I mean Atticus's best friend."

"That's what I thought." Amber said.

Darla then hugged her best friend.

Amber hugged back. "I wanna come too."

"Can she please?" Darla asked Atticus and Jessica.

"Of course, she's your best friend!" Jessica smiled.

"Yay!" Darla cheered.

Amber and Darla shared a high-five together.

"So, uh, what's Zenon about?" Darla asked Jessica.

"Yeah, what is Zenon about?" Amber also asked.

"It's basically about this girl who lives on a space station with her parents in the future and she then goes to live with her aunt." Jessica explained, having memorized the story by heart ever since she was a little girl.

"Why?" Darla asked.

"As her punishment." Atticus said.

"Punishment?" Darla frowned. "Was she a troublemaker?"

"You could say that." Atticus said.

Darla looked worried.

* * *

Atticus took the book for a moment and flipped to the last page and bookmarked it for after the birthday party.

"Ooh, I think the clowns are here!" Emily put her hand to her ear when she heard honking.

"Clowns?" Cherry's eyes widened.

"You'll love this one," Patrick promised with a smirk. "Everyone to the backyard."

Everyone came into the backyard and Drell and Skippy were dressed like clowns.

"Kill me, just kill me right now..." Drell groaned to Skippy.

For once in her life, Cherry was actually not scared; she was actually going to enjoy this. Everyone then went to sit down while Cherry stood by Drell with a wicked smirk.

"I'm so gonna kill Patrick for this..." Drell grumbled as he took out a balloon before looking down to Cherry. "Don't you have pants to soil?"

"Nope." Cherry giggled.

"You're not scared?" Drell asked.

"Uh-uh..." Cherry laughed. "I think I might enjoy this."

Skippy came with a cream pie and smushed it in Drell's face. Drell glared and then uppercut Skippy for that which sent him flying across and over the fence. The warlock then smirked and patted his hands together. Skippy wobbily came back over before falling flat on the ground. Darla didn't like of how Drell treated Skippy like that. Drell laughed.

Darla firmly went over to Drell and put her hands on her hips. "That's not a very nice way to treat your friend."

"Eh, he'll live." Drell shrugged.

"Darla, would you like to see me juggle a clown?" Atticus smirked.

Darla was confused at first, but then she got an idea why he asked that question. "Yes, please!"

Atticus cracked his knuckles which made Drell back up and he grabbed Skippy, holding him out as a shield. Patrick soon got Skippy out of the way and where Atticus then started to juggle Drell. Skippy smiled weakly to Patrick before passing out. Darla started to enjoy this as did Cherry.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Darla giggled and clapped.

"I'm so glad Atticus and Patch dragged me here!" Cherry agreed as she posted this all over the internet on her phone.

"You better not post this!" Drell glared.

"Now, who wants to see me give Drell the clown a bear hug?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, no..." Drell looked fearful then.

"Do it!" Cherry beamed.

"Well, by popular demand..." Atticus said before bear hugging Drell.

Drell yelped out and groaned in pain. "Why me...?"

"Because of how mean you get to be towards others." Darla smirked.

"I'm innocent!" Drell whined.

"Sure..." Darla rolled her eyes.

"After this, I'll take you to Zenon's world." Atticus smiled to his little sister.

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

Atticus smiled as he continued to have fun wit Drell for Darla's birthday.

* * *

A while after Drell and Skippy left back home, the party was winding down.

"I never did open your present..." Darla said to Amber once she took a gift in her lap.

"Sorry it's not as special as everyone else's." Amber smiled weakly.

Darla opened it up and saw it was a homemade trinket. "A bracelet?"

"Not just any bracelet," Amber held out her wrist to show a similiar one around it. "A friendship bracelet, we wear this forever and we'll always be best friends."

"I love it." Darla smiled as she put on her birthday present from her best friend.

Amber smiled back. "This way, we'll be best friends forever as long as we wear these bracelets."

"Best friends forever." Darla agreed.

"So, you girls ready?" Jessica asked.

"You mean I can go too?" Amber asked back.

"Of course." Atticus said.

Amber beamed at that. "Oh, thank you guys!"

"Hey, you're Darla's best friend, it's the least we can do." Atticus smiled to the girl.

"So then, who's going to read the spell?" Darla asked.

"Are you coming with us?" Atticus came to his parents with the book in his hands.

"Well, it would be a good experience to see what it would be like to be in a space station." Patrick said.

"What adult doesn't dream of space as a child?" Emily smiled. "Well... We didn't of course, since he grew up in the Middle Ages and I grew up in Never Land with your Aunt Athena until she met Triton."

"So then shall we?" Atticus asked.

Patrick and Emily looked to each other before nodding and looking back.

"All right, space trip with Mom and Dad!" Atticus cheered.

"So, who is going to read the spell?" Amber asked.

"Please, allow me..." Patrick took the book. "I'm the man of the house after all."

"Okay, Dad." Atticus smiled.

Patrick took a glass of punch and cleared his throat. " _Hocus Pocus and all of that... Salem is the coolest-_ " he then did a double take. "SALEM!"

Salem chuckled sheepishly as he was on his way back to the Spellman house.

"That warlock drives me crazy sometimes." Patrick sighed.

Emily then scratched out Salem's markings and pointed to the right spell.

"Thank you, dear," Patrick smiled. " _'Let us travel without a trace, To the distant future where people live in space'_."

And with a flash of light, they were instantly transported to the space station. Their clothes and appearances changed a bit to fit in with the sci-fi theme.

* * *

"Why do we look different?" Darla asked.

"To blend in with the theme of the story," Jessica beamed. "Ooh, I can't believe we're going to meet Zenon, this has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl!"

"Where can we find her?" Amber asked.

"Come on, I'll lead the way!" Jessica giggled in excitement, she felt like she was eight years old again.

"Lead the way, Sis." Atticus said.

Jessica nodded and eagerly led the way.

"Wow, who knew Jessica was such a sci-fi geek?" Cherry muttered.

"She's always been a sci-fi girl." Patrick said.

"Geek." Cherry smirked.

Atticus then nudged her which made her whimper in pain slightly.

"I take back my last comment." Cherry groaned.

Atticus patted her on the head then.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica came to the door and rang the futuristic doorbell. "I can't believe this is happening." she then smiled.

"Calm down, Jessie." Emily giggled.

Jessica began to try to do so. Emily giggled to her daughter's excitement.

* * *

Jessica then beamed once she saw the woman who answered the door. "Astrid Kar..." she whispered to herself once Zenon's mother answered the door.

"May I help you?" the woman greeted the group at her door.

"Um, we're new around here and we were hoping if someone would give us a tour of this place." Amber said.

"Well, it's always nice to meet some new people, my name is Astrid Kar." the woman then introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you." Amber smiled.

"Likewise." Astrid smiled.

The others then introduced themselves.

"And who are you, little guy?" Astrid knelt down in front of Patch.

Patch was about to say his name, but he then barked sheepishly.

"His name's Patch." Atticus smiled nervously.

"What a unique name." Astrid smiled.

Patch smiled back to the woman.

"It's unusual, I've never seen any of you before..." Astrid led them into her home. "Well, come inside, I do love company."

 _'This is actually happening.'_ Jessica thought to herself.

* * *

Darla looked all around at the sites and sounds that were in this world. She then saw a calendar which had the year '2049'. "Whoa, that far into the future?" she then whispered to herself.

"I don't think I've seen you all before," Astrid said to Patrick and Emily. "Do you know my sister Judy? She lives on Earth."

"We are from Earth, but I don't think we've met your sister." Patrick said.

"Hmm..." Astrid hummed. "Oh, well..."

"You have a wonderful home, Mrs. Kar." Amber smiled to Astrid.

"Thank you, Amber." Astrid smiled back.

Amber smiled back.

"So how many of your family members are living with you?" Darla asked Astrid.

"It's just me, my husband, and our daughter, Zenon," Astrid replied. "My sister lives on Earth though. Zenon should be waking up right about now."

"What time is it exactly?" Darla asked.

"Why, it's 7:00," Astrid giggled. "We're not used to visitors this early."

* * *

Darla then watched as the woman got into a conversation with her adoptive parents and she left the room and came into a futuristic bedroom which looked like it belonged to a teenage girl with posters of boys and make-up. She looked all around until she jolted when a machine woke up the girl who owned it and was reminding her of what she had to do at school today. Could that be Zenon? "Is that her?" she asked herself.

The blonde girl hit her memory zapper alarm clock and sat up in her bed before yawning and stretching.

"She kinda looks like me..." Darla whispered to herself.

The girl then got out of her bed then yelped as she saw Darla. "Wah! Who are you and why are you in my room?!"

"Your mom let us in." Darla said.

"Oh..." the girl then tried to keep calm.

"Um, I'm Darla, you must be Zenon." Darla introduced herself.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." the future girl smiled.

"You look just like me." Darla said.

Zenon looked to her. "Huh... I guess we kinda do look alike... That's weird, I guess I better get ready while my parents go to the lab."

"Your parents work in a lab?" Darla replied in surrpise.

"Yeah," Zenon nodded. "Wait, you said us; I only see you in my room."

"Oh, they're out, I guess I better let you get dressed..." Darla backed up to the door nervously.

"There's one thing to be thankful, at least I don't live 'down there'." Zenon said as she opened her window and looked down to the Planet Earth.

"You'd be surprised with how much you can learn by living there." Darla said, taking offense of what Zenon said.

"Hm..." Zenon hummed to her with slight disgust.

Darla pouted to Zenon in offense.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus watched Jessica zip all around the space station as she loved it the most out of all of them.

"Should we try to calm her down?" Patch asked.

"Good luck with that..." Atticus said as his hair zipped back and forth.

"Emily's tried everything, but she's like a kid in the candy store..." Cherry commented. "Or my friend Katie when we visited that chocolate factory."

"Have you tried mentioning Christopher is here?" Patch asked.

Atticus shrugged. "Jessica, Christopher is here."

This caused Jessica to stop in her tracks. Patch and Atticus smirked.

"Now, will you calm down?!" Cherry said to Jessica.

"Sorry..." Jessica smiled sheepishly. "This is just always been a dream of mine when I was a little kid... Well, that and finding Atticus to reunite our family."

Atticus smiled at that, feeling touched.

"Now that she's calm, how's about we find Darla and explore this place?" Amber said.

"Where did Darla go anyway?" Atticus looked around. "Cherry, I thought I told you to keep an eye on her."

"You did? Whoops..." Cherry shrugged.

"Hey, guys." Darla said.

"Oh, there you are." Atticus smiled.

"Darla, you shouldn't wander off on your own." Patch said.

"Sorry, I guess my curiosity got the better of me..." Darla rubbed her arm nervously.

"Kinda like George." Patch chuckled.

"Yeah, anyway, I found Zenon and where she thinks this place is better than Earth." Darla pouted.

"That's the future for you..." Maisy sighed.

* * *

Zenon came out and then ran into her parents once she was dressed with her hair in pigtails, a pink top with a blue vest, a darker pink skirt, tights, and moon shoes.

"Ah, Zenon, awake on time for a change." Astrid smiled to her daughter.

"For a change?" Atticus asked.

"She tends to oversleep." Astrid giggled.

Zenon narrowed her eyes at her mother slightly.

"I can tell." Amber said.

"But what about the sun? Doesn't its light get in her eyes to wake her up?" Darla asked.

"Oh, Zenon's a very complicated kind of girl..." Astrid said. "Zenon, why don't you take Darla and Amber to meet Nebula? You better go before you get late."

"She's right." Jessica said.

"All right..." Zenon said before looking to Amber and Darla. "Come on, let's go."

While they went, Maisy hid inside of Darla's bag as they went out of the station.

"So, are we going to your school, Zenon?" Amber guessed.

"Yeah, are we?" Darla also asked.

"I guess..." Zenon shrugged as she walked off.

Darla and Amber just followed her. Luckily, Zenon was not late today, so she had plenty of time to get to an elevator.

* * *

"Is this the way?" Amber asked.

"Try to stay close, it can get easy to get shut out, unless you know Gemma." Zenon told them.

Darla and Amber nodded as they followed Zenon.

"She kinda looks like you." Amber said to her best friend.

"Yeah, I wonder if she could be my descendant?" Darla replied.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while, they reached their destination. They were in a room with computers and there was a dark girl with curly and puffy pigtails in a similar outfit to Zenon's.

There then came a hologram of a man. **_"Good morning, class."_**

"Good morning, Mr. Perez." the other students except for Amber and Darla greeted.

"The teacher is a hologram?" Amber asked.

"Must be future technology." Darla replied with a shrug.

 ** _"Ah, I see we have two new faces in the room."_** Mr. Perez looked in their directions.

"How can he tell we're here?" Amber asked Zenon. "He's a hologram."

Zenon seemed to pretend to ignore her as she scooted closer to a girl she was close with in class. She seemed to sneak an ear-piece in her ear and changed her computer screen from the historical lesson to put on the Cosmic Rock Radio Station and then squealed once she saw an ad for her favorite singer Protoa Zoa.

 ** _"Zenon Kar, is there something you'd wish to share with the class?"_** Mr. Perez called firmly.

"Uh, no, Mr. Perez," Zenon smiled nervously. "I guess I just got all flared up, I never knew history could be so thrilling!"

"How can he hear us? It's not like he's a living person." Amber whispered to Darla.

Darla shrugged, she was curious herself.

 ** _"You two sound as though you've never been in school at a space station before."_** Mr. Perez said to Darla and Amber.

"We're sorry, sir, we're used to living people teaching us without using holograms." Darla said.

This made the class snicker at them.

"What? Holograms are just holograms, they can't hurt you or anything; they can only show the image of the person or creature or anything you want to see." Amber said.

 ** _"Hmm... Well if you're going to be in my class, you both better get used to it, do I make myself clear?"_** Mr. Perez replied.

"Yes, sir." Darla and Amber replied respectively.

"Good." Mr. Perez said.

Darla and Amber looked to each other unsure about doing this, but they decided to just go with it as they learned about President Clinton, the daughter of Bill, known as Chelsea.

 _'Wow.'_ Darla thought to herself.

The lesson then went on for a while until the students were then dismissed.

* * *

Zenon came to the girl known as Nebula Wade who was her best friend.

"Hi." Darla smiled at Nebula.

"Um... Hello..." Nebula looked back.

Darla kept her smile.

"What's with her?" Nebula asked Zenon.

"I dunno, she's weird.' Zenon shrugged about Darla.

 _'Stay calm, Darla, stay calm.'_ Darla thought to herself.

Zenon and Nebula then squealed once they shared some special news together.

"She's kind of rude." Amber frowned about Zenon.

"I'm sure she's not that bad once you get to know her... "Darla tried to not lose her temper as she could be quite violent when pushed around or her anger was provoked.

"I hope so." Amber said.

Darla took a deep breath and counted to ten to calm herself down.

"Maybe Atticus should help you calm down." Amber said.

"Where is he though?" Darla held her head.

"You could try to call him..." Amber suggested.

Darla took a deep breath and actually had a powerful yell for someone her age and size despite being in space now. " **ATTICUS!** "

* * *

 ** _Back on the station..._**

Atticus's left ear twitched and he looked to Cherry. "Wanna come with me? Darla's in trouble."

Cherry then went with him. Atticus soon ran as fast as the wind to where Darla was. Cherry's hair flew up as she came by Atticus's side.

* * *

"Darla, what's wrong?" Atticus asked his little sister.

"Darla needs your help to keep her calm while we're with Zenon since Zenon is rude." Amber said.

"You called for us because you're being bullied?" Cherry asked.

"She's totally impossible!" Darla glared. "I thought this would be fun, but I wanna go home! What's her problem?"

Atticus sighed. "I know Zenon seems mean, but she's not so bad once you get to know her, she gets better later on, especially after she goes to live with her Aunt Judy."

"Can you still stay with us?" Amber asked.

"We'll try." Cherry said.

Darla hugged Atticus. "Mostly you, you're my big brother."

"I'm never letting anyone hurting you." Atticus promised.

"Thank you." Darla smiled.

Atticus smiled back to her.

"So should we follow Zenon?" Cherry asked.

"Probably..." Darla frowned about Zenon, not being her biggest fan right now.

* * *

"What happened?" one girl came to Zenon and Nebula. "What'd I miss?"

"Zenon says Microbe is coming right to this very station!" Nebula beamed to her.

"Not a giant screen performance, not a hologram, they're appearing in their lunarious, heart-fluttering flesh!" Zenon told her. "I heard it on CRR News!"

"Who's Microbe?" Cherry asked.

"According to my research Microbe is a popular boy band in this century." Atticus replied.

"Well, that explains that." Darla said.

The three girls squealed.

"Zenon, please control yourself." a man told the blonde girl.

"Control myself," Zenon replied maturely as the men passed them. "Yes, sir, Commander... Lieutenant Schiff... Control myself?! When my all-time crush major's coming to our humble halls!"

"I suggest we cover our ears with ear plugs." Cherry said.

The others wondered why, but then understood as Zenon squealed with her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Later on..._**

Darla and Amber stared at their trays as they got their lunch, wondering what they were supposed to be eating.

"What is this?" Darla asked.

"It makes our cafeteria food look gourmet." Amber stuck her tongue out.

Darla giggled, finding her comment a little funny and Amber smiled silly to show she was trying to make that like a joke anyway. She soon secretly brought out her moon staff and used her powers to make the food into something more edible.

"Did Atticus bring that with him?" Amber asked.

"I thought I'd bring it just in case of emergencies." Darla then said, hiding her Moon Staff in her bag so they could eat their lunch in peace.

The kids at the cafeteria all looked at Darla and Amber like they were weird.

"I guess we're the weird ones here..." Amber sighed.

"Oh, well, at least we're together." Darla replied.

"Yeah." Amber said.

"Best friends forever." Darla smiled.

Amber smiled back. "Best friends forever."

"You two might be weird, but you are kind of cool." Zenon said.

"Really...?" Darla asked. "We're cool?"

"Are we cool enough for you?" Amber asked, slightly firm because Zenon wasn't very nice to them when they first met.

"Yes, you're cool enough." Zenon said.

"Hmm..." Darla and Amber weren't sure what to make of that.

Nebula and Zenon then sat with them.

* * *

"So, Microbe's coming to town, are ya psyched?" Zenon beamed.

"I know I am!" Nebula cheered.

"Same here." Amber smiled.

Darla also smiled, even if she didn't really know who Microbe was.

"Microbe?" a boy scoffed to their excitement. "They're about as thermal as some band from back in 2025."

Maisy didn't seem to like this boy and decided to scratch him from behind and then would hide so then he wouldn't see her.

"Hey!" the boy yelped and looked around. "Did you guys see that?!"

"See what?" another boy asked.

"I thought something scratched me." The boy said.

The other boy shrugged and they then just went to their table.

"Men..." Zenon, Nebula, Darla, and Amber sighed about the boys' thought on Microbe before they all smiled to each other and shared a laugh together.

Zenon soon saw Maisy and where she had an idea that she was the one that scratched the boy as she had shown her claws and where she was okay with it. "Oh! I haven't told you the best part," she then said to Nebula. "Not only is microbe coming, but they're having a contest. And the winner gets to dance on stage with Proto Zoa! Can you believe it? I'm gonna get to dance with Proto Zoa!"

"Sorry, me and Amber are kind of new to the new famous people; so who is Proto Zoa again?" Darla asked.

Zenon and Nebula looked to her like she was crazy. Darla rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"He's only the hottest guy in the galaxy, duh!" Nebula replied. "Were you born on Pluto or something?"

"You could say that we're not exactly from here, but from a different country on Earth." Amber said.

Zenon and Nebula looked to each other.

"No wonder you guys are so different..." Nebula commented.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention for a moment, please?" a man in uniform came on a platform in the cafeteria.

"Who's the man in the uniform?" Amber whispered to Zenon.

"That's the Commander of the space station." Zenon whispered back.

"Nice man." Darla whispered.

"Sometimes." Zenon whispered back with a shrug.

"What's he going to tell us?" Darla whispered.

"As all of you undoubtedly already know, given that gossip travels at the speed of light up here in space," the Commander started as a light joke to lighten up the mood before showing a screen behind him to state his business. "Parker Wyndom, owner and chief operating officer of our parent company, Wyndom, will be paying our little space station a visit on Friday."

This made the others excited and a little bit nervous.

"Now, I don't think I'm giving away any secrets when I say, this has not been our finest year," the Commander continued. "In March, we had cooling system leaks and May brought power blackouts."

"And that small, unfortunate computer room fire." a woman spoke up.

"Yes, small fire..." the Commander scoffed about that. "Well, our space station is 27 years old, people, but it needs major improvements and repairs, and since many of you are so close to successfully completing your most prodigious experiments, it would be a shame to have Wyndom shut us down at such a critical juncture."

"It's really that bad?" Darla whispered to Zenon.

Zenon bit her lip with a steady and quiet nod.

"Wow." Darla whispered.

"He'll never do that because we won't let him, right?" a man asked.

This made the crowd cheer hopefully.

"I know we feel that way but our job is to convince Wyndom," the Commander replied to the crowd. "We need to get him excited about our research. We need to show him things! Like the fine work on bone marrow density being done by Mark and Astrid Kar. That could literally save millions of lives. Wyndom needs to understand why so many of us have devoted so much of our lives to this place. He needs to see that we are a dedicated, hard-working, cost-conscience asset that he simply cannot afford to abandon. I'm counting on each and every one of you. I know you will make me proud."

Zenon sunk in her seat slightly anxiously.

"We'll help in any way we can." Amber whispered.

Darla took Amber's hand and nodded firmly in agreement.

"I'm a little worried, I think I should talk to Mom and Dad about this." Zenon said to Darla and Amber.

"I agree; we should also tell my mom and dad and brother and sister and his best friend and his dog, Patch." Darla said.

"Um... Sure..." Zenon blinked a little to that.


	5. Chapter 5

**_After school..._**

Zenon went to her parents' lab while Darla went with Amber to see the family.

Cherry was putting on a pair of sneakers which laced themselves up automatically. "Self lacing shoes, right on!"

"Don't get used to it, Cherry." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guys!" Darla rushed over. "What if the space station shuts down? Where will Zenon and her family live?! That guy can't shut it down, he just can't!"

"Let me guess, the Commander just gave out the announcement, right?" Jessica asked.

"He said something about some guy named Wyndom." Darla replied.

"Well, we won't let him shut down the space station." Patrick said.

"We can't," Darla frowned. "I can already tell that Zenon likes living here."

"She's lived in this station since she was five." Jessica nodded in agreement.

"Wow." Darla said.

"We just have to hope the station passes inspection from Wyndom," Jessica replied. "If they don't, I'm afraid everyone will have to probably go back to Earth."

"What's wrong with staying on Earth?" Amber asked.

"Well, I have no problem with it, but Zenon and her friends tend to disagree..." Jessica said.

"Plus that group Microbe is coming to the station they wanna see." Darla remembered.

"We better make sure nothing bad happens then." Cherry said.

"That's the most positive thing I've heard you say." Atticus said.

"I have a heart." Cherry replied.

"Anyway, should we keep an eye on Zenon and her friends?" Darla asked.

"You'd probably wanna do that..." Jessica agreed. "Is it me or does she look like you as a teenager?"

"It's not just you." Darla said.

"I think Zenon might be your descendant..." Patrick said.

"I keep hearing that word, what does it mean?" Darla asked.

"I forgot what it means." Patch said.

Patrick sighed. "Descendant is someone who comes from you in your family, like an ancestor before you." he then explained.

"So... You think Zenon could be my relative, but in the future?" Darla asked.

"Perhaps." Patrick replied with a shrug.

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"It's hard to say, but she really does look a lot like you..." Patrick replied.

"Something tells me I have to keep an eye on Zenon though..." Darla then looked around. "Now where did she go?"

"Pretty sure she's in her parents' lab." Jessica replied knowingly.

"Well then, let's go." Darla said.

"I'll go with you." Amber volunteered.

They then went to find Zenon to keep her out of trouble. Atticus went with them.

* * *

Zenon was in her bedroom with her friends. Darla, Amber, and Atticus soon entered. Zenon and her friends were talking about Microbe coming from Earth.

"Everything down there is motivated by self defense," Zenon scoffed about how primitive Earth was compared to the space station. "You've gotta look for germs, speeding trucks, earthquakes, magma, muggers-"

"How do you know?" one of the boys asked. "You were only in Kindergarten when you came up here."

"My mom's told me plenty of stories," Zenon defended. "She was in that horrible earthquake back in '35, and once, she got robbed at gunpoint."

"Whoa." Darla said.

The others then looked over to see the company.

"Hey, guys, come on in." Zenon invited.

"We hope you don't mind if I brought my older brother with." Darla said.

Zenon and the others only shrugged.

"That explains why your mom was so anxious about you coming up here," Nebula said about Zenon's story as she took out a shirt she liked. "Can I borrow this?"

"Yes." Zenon allowed.

"I'll never get used to seeing Earth from this perspective." Amber said.

"Same..." Darla sighed herself in agreement.

"Down on Earth, people with runny noses are packed together like microchips." Zenon said to the others.

"I'm surprised they haven't went all gaga over you, bro." Darla whispered to Atticus with a smirk due to how girls acted around guys with muscles.

"Probably too focused on that Microbe nonsense..." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"Oh, just give them ten seconds." Darla whispered.

Zenon, Nebula, and their other friend looked to Atticus.

"Hello." Atticus smiled politely to the young teenagers.

"Hi, I'm Margie." the other girl smiled up to Atticus while batting her eyelashes.

"Right on cue." Darla whispered to herself.

"Amber, you never told us you had such a handsome brother." Nebula swooned.

"I'm Amber, that's Darla." the strawberry blonde girl corrected.

"Whatever..." Nebula shrugged.

Zenon seemed interested, but not as much as the other girls about Atticus's muscles.

"His muscles feel so strong." Nebula swooned as she felt one of Atticus's muscular arms.

The two boys in the room just rolled their eyes.

"So what should we do?" Darla asked.

"We're getting ready for when Microbe comes, you should join us." Nebula suggested.

"Okay." Amber smiled.

"Darla and Amber are from Earth too." Zenon told her friends.

"Hey, is it true that Earth's gravity adds about 30 pounds on you?" Nebula asked.

"No." Darla said.

"Can you imagine Plank?" Zenon then scoffed about their commander if he had set foot onto Earth. "What about the weather? One minute you have rain, then snow, then a fully antimatter tornado."

"How would even know what to wear?" Nebula agreed, then took out another cute top she liked. "This too?"

"Yes," Zenon replied before continuing to rant which made Darla and Amber feel bad. "Our lives are like a day at the Jovian Moon compared to theirs."

"Well, sorry if Earth isn't perfect." Atticus glared.

"Oh, it's okay, guys, you'll love the space station, it's a million times better than Earth." Zenon replied.

"So, how long is, um, that Wyndom guy going to be here for?" Amber asked.

"It's only for three or four days, how hard can it be?" Margie replied.

"For you, impossible." one boy teased Zenon.

Zenon rolled her eyes before smiling at her best friend's jewelry. "Lunarious bracelet, Neb!"

"Yeah, what she said." Amber smiled in agreement.

"I found the discs in the Satellite Lab Recycling Bin," Nebula smiled back. "Don't they always have the best throwaways?"

"They sure are pretty." Darla smiled.

Nebula then decided to show Zenon, Darla, and Amber some cute and futurstic outfit ideas for the concert.

"As fascinating as this is, are we gonna do something tonight or what?" one boy asked after he made fun of the girls gushing over the bracelet.

"Oh, it would be stellar if we could catch the Class 5 Solar Flare that's due." Zenon replied in excitement.

"It would be exciting." Darla said.

"When is it?" Amber asked excitedly herself.

"That won't peak 'til 4:00 this morning." one boy replied with a scoff.

"Then we better set our clocks for 4:00." Atticus smirked.

"I have an idea." one of the boys spoke up.

* * *

Soon enough, they left the room and Zenon was putting on a space suit.

"I fully can't believe you guys are chickening out on me." Zenon replied as Nebula helped her in the suit.

"If my dad found out I swiped the code book to get us down here, he'd go into global meltdown." the boy replied, not so sure about going out into space with her.

"I'm going out to space with her." Atticus said.

"You're crazy." Cherry came right behind Atticus.

Atticus yelled out and turned around. "Cherry, what have I said about sneaking up behind me like that?"

"That I shouldn't do it?" Cherry smirked.

"Exactly." Atticus said.

"But it's so much fun." Cherry replied.

Atticus glanced to her before then getting out a space suit.

"So, why're you guys going into space?" Cherry then asked.

"Let's just say I need to gain a deeper understanding of my natural environment." Zenon lied slyly.

"Atticus, why are you going out in space in a space suit when you can breathe in space?" Patch asked in dog language.

"This is for anyone else who needs it..." Atticus explained.

"Oh..." Patch then understood.

"Whatya say, Darla?" Atticus asked his little sister. "Wanna go to space?"

"Yes, please." Darla smiled.

Atticus then helped her into the space suit.

"Couldn't you be much happier watching from in here?" Nebula asked her best friend nervously. "I mean, we have a perfect view."

"Why be in the audience, Neb, when you have a chance to be center stage?" Zenon replied adventurously. "Come on. At least Darla gets it."

"Yeah, but what about Atticus?" Nebula asked.

"Oh, trust me; when they get out there, you'll be surprised by what you see." Cherry said.

"Like you know..." Zenon scoffed to her.

Cherry narrowed her eyes at the future girl. "Just let Atticus come along without a space suit." she then said.

"Are you crazy?!" Nebula asked Atticus.

"I'll be fine." Atticus reassured.

"Well, alright, if you say so." Zenon shrugged.

"As for you..." one boy said and put the helmet over her head.

"Now, remember, if you hear anybody coming, tug on my tether." Zenon reminded her friends staying on the station.

"Along with mine." Darla said.

The others nodded to them.

"Stay out of this..." Atticus warned Cherry as he went out with Zenon and Darla.

"I already am." Cherry said.

Atticus did 'I'm watching you' gesture and went with the girls out to space.

"Here we go." Darla said.

Once they were secure, they went out to space.


	6. Chapter 6

The others not going to space then left Darla, Zenon, and Atticus in a room to send them into space so they wouldn't get sucked out and they sent them out. And what they saw next was surprising as Atticus didn't die as he Darla and Zenon were now out in space.

"I hope they know what they're doing." one boy said to the others.

"Yeah, me too." Margie agreed.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing." Cherry said.

"I hope." Patch bit his lip nervously as he watched Atticus and Darla go out with Zenon.

Zenon's friends and Amber looked in shock as they saw the deep vacuums of space when the bay door opened.

"What's wrong?" Patch whispered.

"They're boldly going." Cherry replied ominously.

"This is amazing." Darla smiled.

The lights from the station glowed as they flew out into space. Everyone smiled at the sight as it looked like fun, but they decided to stay in the station where it was safe. However and unfortunately, the fun would have to end just as soon as it started. Patch soon caught the scent of Zenon's dad.

He then looked up to see him as he came right behind the kids and then saw his daughter out in orbit along with Darla and Atticus. This was very cool, but they were going to be in deep, deep trouble. Seeing Atticus out in space while surviving without wearing a space suit, surprised Zenon's dad. Zenon and Darla looked around the sights until they saw Mark staring straight at them. Mark then pushed a button and made them all come back into the space station.

"I get the feeling we're in trouble." Darla said.

"Ooh, yeah..." Zenon bit her lip.

* * *

 ** _After getting back inside..._**

"I don't understand why I'm getting all the blame," Zenon said to her father after she had been scolded. "The other kids were down there too."

"Excuse me, but were the other kids out of the craft?" Astrid replied firmly to her daughter.

"Yeah, Darla and Atticus." Zenon said.

"Not helping..." Darla's stomach turned.

"Besides, Lynx told her mother the entire thing was your idea." Mark then said to Zenon.

"And I can't believe you were in on it Atticus." Emily said.

Atticus flinched slightly.

"Busted~" Cherry smirked to her best friend before frowning since he was in trouble after all.

"No one's hurt though..." Atticus defended.

"That's right." Darla smiled.

"Besides, why would Lynx say that?" Zenon then asked.

"I don't know," Mark shrugged. "Probably because everything always is your idea."

"Must make you proud you're raising a leader, huh?" Zenon then smirked.

"Stow the jokes, Zenon, this is serious." Astrid scolded.

"Oh, come on, at least we weren't so close to the sun." Darla said.

"You guys are constantly begging me to take a greater interest in science," Zenon argued with her parents. "Then, tonight, when I finally do, everyone gets all gaseous on me."

"Taking off on an unauthorized, middle-of-the-night space walk is hardly what we had in mind." Astrid scolded.

"Sweetheart, what if your tethers broke while you were out there?" Mark replied. "What if we got bombarded by a sudden meteor shower?"

"What if you got sucked into a black hole?" Patrick then scolded Atticus.

"I'm sure I would get away from it before it could suck me in." Atticus said.

"Besides, I can handle myself," Zenon defended. "I'm thirteen."

"Then you better start acting like it." Mark replied firmly.

"You have to admit, it was pretty stellar." Darla then smiled, using some of Zenon and Nebula's slang about being out in space like that.

"Not helping." Atticus said.

Darla then frowned in defeat. Mark and Zenon then seemed to agree that it was a cool experience to go out into space like that until Astrid flashed her husband a 'shut up' look.

"You were still very wrong to go out in it with your new friends." Mark then said.

"And that is exactly the kind of thing that cannot happen when Wyndom is here," Astrid added in firmly. "Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus and Darla nodded.

"I know it's tough, Z, but if we don't all buckle down while Wyndom's here, he could opt to have our entire mission scrubbed." Mark said to his daughter.

"As in 'Do you want to be part of causing that?'." Astrid added sharply.

Zenon quickly shook her head.

 _'This guy must be a big deal.'_ Patch thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Darla and Amber looked among Zenon's clothes as she then sat on her bed.

"Uh, sorry about those cracks about Earth..." Zenon said to them. "I was just doing it because everyone else was doing it."

"It's okay." Darla said as she chose a dress.

"What's this shirt made out of?" Amber asked.

"Don't they have Spandex on Earth?" Zenon scoffed to them.

"Yes, we do." Amber said.

"Then how do you not know about it?" Zenon asked.

"Uhh..." Darla and Amber weren't sure how to answer that.

Nebula came to see her best friend.

"We've just, uh, never seen Spandex like this." Amber said.

"Mm-hmm..." Zenon and Nebula hummed.

 _'This is now getting awkward.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"Wanna see my entry for the Microbe contest?" Zenon offered. "It's not finished or anything, but... Whatya think?" she then took out a doll-sized version of the boy of her dreams.

"I didn't know you could do a whole sculpture!" Nebula gasped in jealousy. "I just did a dumb essay about what dancing with Proto Zoa would mean to me."

"How did you do a whole sculpture of him?" Darla asked.

"I'm very talented," Zenon replied. "Besides, you're a very lunarious writer, Neb. I'm sure it was impressive major."

"Yeah." Amber smiled.

"You don't have any stellar chain I could use for his guitar, do you?" Zenon then asked her best friend.

"No, but tomorrow's Compactor Day." Nebula replied which made Zenon smile, but Darla and Amber looked lost.

"What's Compactor Day?" Darla asked.

"That's when people throw out their junk and anyone who wants it can have it," Nebula explained. "I'm sure the Central Discard Bin's filled with all kinds of quality junk."

"Trash Day." Amber and Darla then said to each other.

"Let's go!" Zenon smiled.

"Can't," Nebula replied. "Math homework."

"What's the math problem?" Amber asked.

"Here, I'll show you." Nebula said as she took out her math homework.

 _'I wonder how hard it is.'_ Amber thought to herself.

Nebula showed her math homework to Amber. Amber bit her lip as it seemed advanced, but she thought long and hard about it as her Aunt Anita was rather good at math and she helped in the best way that she could. And where she surprisingly got the answers right. Nebula took Amber's notes.

* * *

"If you get an F, I'm sorry," Amber said. "Math's not one of my strong suits, I'm more of a gymnast."

"Amber, you got all the answers right." Nebula said.

"I... I did?" Amber asked shyly.

"I just checked them all," Nebula smiled. "Thanks so much for your help!"

Amber rubbed her arm with a shy smile back. "Erm, no problem."

"Looks like math might be your thing after all." Darla said.

"Looks like you got a new math tutor." Amber smirked.

"Darn..." Darla pouted as she hated that subject.

"Have you guys met the Wyndom Beast yet?" Nebula asked.

"What's the Wyndom Beast?" Darla and Amber asked.

"That's just what we call Wyndom." Nebula said.

"Ohh." Darla and Amber said then.

"No, but I heard he got in a few hours ago," Zenon replied. "And because life isn't hard enough, plank the blank plucked my parents into being his tour guide. Pressure major or what?"

"You said it." Amber said.

Nebula nodded in agreement with her best friend.

 _'We gotta think of something to occupy us.'_ Darla thought to herself.

* * *

Later on, Darla and Amber came back. Atticus got a radio for the girls to listen to to remind them of music back home and it played Hannah Montana since girls their age liked the pop singer back home.

"Nice music." Amber smiled.

"I do like pop music..." Darla said. "Nothing compares to Cousin Thorn and the other Hex Girls though."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"Thanks, Atticus." Darla and Amber smiled.

Atticus smiled back.

"At least we have some music from home." Amber smiled.

"I thought that might help," Atticus said. "Cherry goes nuts when she doesn't have her music."

"Yikes." Darla said.

"Yeah... It's not a pretty picture... Good thing I have magic now." Atticus agreed.

"Yeah." Amber smiled.

"I'll catch you girls later, stay out of trouble." Atticus warned.

"We will." Darla and Amber promised.

Atticus then went to see the others.

"I'm going to keep an eye on you girls." Patch said.

"We're no trouble at all though." Darla smiled as she hugged her knees.

"Yeah, you know I wouldn't do anything, Patch." Amber added in.

"I know, I just got nothing to do." Patch said.

Amber and Darla pet him gently then.

* * *

Jessica looked out the window as she looked down to Earth.

"You really like space, huh, Sis?" Atticus asked his older sister.

"When I was a kid, I've always had dreams of space..." Jessica replied. "That's why I hang around Professor Kaufman all the time in school."

"Well, who wouldn't dream about wanting to go into space?" Atticus asked.

"I used to dream of being an astronaut..." Jessica smiled.

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Just going up in the air... Meeting aliens..." Jessica smiled back dreamily. "You ever dream of space?"

"Mostly about Superman..." Atticus replied. "I sometimes wanted to help save Krypton."

"And how did each dream end?" Jessica asked.

"Usually an explosion came and I'd wake up..." Atticus replied. "Then around then when I'd get over it, I heard the morning clock."

"That's so sad." Jessica frowned.

"Loved getting adopted, hated Lady Tremaine and her daughters..." Atticus replied.

"I really wanted you back..." Jessica said. "The night you were taken from us was the worst day of my life."

"I can tell." Atticus said.

"Did you ever wonder about me?" Jessica asked.

"I knew I had an older sibling, but everyone called you 'Jessie', so I wasn't sure if you were a brother or a sister." Atticus admitted.

"That's understanding." Jessica said.

"You like the name Jessie?" Atticus asked.

"Mostly from when I was little..." Jessica replied. "I heard Mom named me after a doll she had when she was a little girl."

"That's what she told me too." Atticus said.

"I do like Jessie, but mostly when I was little..." Jessica said. "When I turned ten, I thought it was babyish."

"Well, it is a nice nickname." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Atty." Jessica smirked.

"Oh, ha ha." Atticus smirked back.

Jessica giggled before then yawning. "I better hit the hay."

"I'll be right there, you have a good night." Atticus smiled to his big sister.

"Night." Jessica smiled back as she went to get some sleep.

Atticus soon started to lift weights. It was a long night for him as he couldn't fall asleep just yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry took out a spray can which she sprayed on a plate and it became a bacon cheeseburger and she ate it instantly. "I love the future." she then smiled.

"Enjoying the future, I see..." Atticus came to her as he then came for a water.

"Very much..." Cherry said as she had a midnight snack.

"Nice." Atticus said.

Cherry then continued eating until she finished the burger. "So, are Darla and Amber out of trouble?"

"Patch is watching over them." Atticus said.

"You worry too much..." Cherry said as she then sprayed herself some cheese fries.

"He doesn't have anything else to do around here; it was either that or take a walk around the station." Atticus said.

"He's a dog, just feed him..." Cherry shrugged as she ate her cheese fries. "All dogs think about is food."

"Nah, I tried that, he wasn't hungry." Atticus said.

"But he's a dog." Cherry said.

"You know as well as I do that Patch's not like other dogs." Atticus replied.

"Meh..." Cherry shrugged.

"So, what should we do now?" Atticus asked.

"I dunno..." Cherry shrugged. "I was thinking of writing my poems about space."

"Cool, as for me, I'm going to go back to weight-lifting while reading a book." Atticus said.

"Of course you are..." Cherry nearly deadpanned. "There's more to life than working out."

"I did say I was going to also read while working out." Atticus said.

"Nerd." Cherry smirked.

"At least I'm not focusing only on my strength." Atticus said.

"Still a nerd." Cherry replied.

"Would you rather I wrestle you?" Atticus challenged.

"You wouldn't dare." Cherry scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes I would." Atticus smirked.

Cherry fluttered her lips in disbelief. Atticus soon wrestled her to prove she was wrong about her disbelief. Cherry yelped out. Atticus laughed as he was on top of her.

"You can't hurt me, I'm a girl!" Cherry glared.

"You're not a girl, you're a sister." Atticus smirked.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh?" Cherry glared.

"Uh-huh." Atticus smirked.

Cherry glared. "At least Drell isn't in this time period."

Atticus got up then and helped her up. "Don't jinx it."

"We're in space, I don't think he'd be in space..." Cherry folded her arms. "And we're in the future."

"True." Atticus nodded.

"Think we'll meet the Jetsons?" Cherry then asked, attempting to joke.

"Sure, maybe we'll meet Mr. Spacely." Atticus laughed.

"Jetson, you're fired!" Cherry yelled before they both then shared a laugh.

* * *

They soon saw a strong figure flying outside. Cherry and Atticus kept laughing until they then looked out the window. And where it looked a new Superman.

"Awesome!" Atticus cheered.

"Great..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Another friend for Atticus to make."

They soon saw another figure out there who was wearing a space suit and where it was Batman.

"Ooh, Batman..." Cherry seemed to approve.

"Great, a new friend for Cherry to ignore." Atticus then said.

"Nyah!" Cherry stuck her tongue out.

Both figure were teleported inside after Batman pressed a button on his wrist of his space suit. Cherry and Atticus then stepped back as they looked to the two superheroes. The Man of Steel and the Caped Crusader. This made the two best friends look to each other.

* * *

"Batman vs Superman!" Cherry and Atticus then cheered.

This made the two heroes confused of why Atticus and Cherry cheered that all of a sudden. Cherry and Atticus beamed.

"Are you guys gonna fight?!" Cherry asked. "That'd be awesome!"

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"Come on, let's see this!" Cherry cheered.

The heroes then chuckled and made them settle down.

"You two are not here to let us see you two fight, are you?" Atticus asked.

"Not exactly." Batman replied.

"Aww..." Cherry and Atticus pouted.

"We're here for another reason." Superman said.

Cherry and Atticus looked to each other, then looked to the heroes to see what they had to say.

'Must be about this guy that's going to be here for a few days.' Atticus thought to himself.

"So, Batman, Superman, what brings you guys here?" Cherry asked the heroes that she and Atticus admired.

"We're here because of what is going to happen here and it has something to do with Parker Wyndom." Batman told them.

"Parker Wyndom?" Cherry and Atticus asked.

"Surely you've heard of him." Superman replied.

"Yeah, everybody talks about him..." Cherry said. "He must be a big deal."

"He wants to make sure this space station shuts down and he's going to make that happen with a virus." Batman said.

"So, wait, he just wants the station shut down no matter how good it passes inspection?" Atticus asked in concern.

"Yep." Superman nodded.

"Okay, looks like we just found our main villain." Atticus said.

Cherry made note of this.

"That's why wer'e here, of course, you can't tell anyone as our superhero selves..." Batman said.

"So, you're going Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne on us?" Cherry replied.

The two heroes nodded, but they would break into their hero gimmicks when the time was right.

"Perfect." Atticus smiled.

"I'll say." Superman smiled back.

Atticus hugged Superman. "Oh, man, I've missed this..."

"Same here, little buddy..." Superman hugged Atticus back.

"So, this is the future?" Batman observed the space station.

"Not too far apparently." Cherry replied.

"Wait, how did you two get here anyway?" Atticus asked.

"We used a time portal machine." Batman said.

"Fascinating..." Cherry replied as she adjusted her glasses.

"And you?" Superman asked.

"I read a spell from the book." Atticus replied boastfully.

"Well, how's about after this; you join the Justice League?" Superman asked.

"Really?" Atticus smiled.

Cherry dully clapped. "Hooray for Atticus."

"You can visit Gotham if you want." Batman invited.

"I'll think about it." Cherry smirked as Gotham City was always dark and mysterious much to her liking.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon enough, Parker Wyndom and his secretary arrived.

Zenon was coming with the others and saw the men with her parents. "Mr. Wyndom... Hi, I'm Zenon," she then shook the man's hand vigorously. "I don't know if anyone told you, but I so couldn't wait to meet you and fully make your acquaintance!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Zenon," the man smiled politely. "This is my assistant, Mr. Lutz."

"Hi!" Zenon then shook his hand.

Atticus, Cherry, and the two heroes in their disguises came in with Darla and Amber. They then introduced themselves to Wyndom and his assistant, hiding their hatred and disgust after what they found out about him.

"It's nice to meet you six as well." Parker Wyndom said.

Zenon politely smiled as she stood beside Darla.

"Oh, is that Proto Zoa I see?" Wyndom then asked.

"Oh, yeah." Zenon smiled as she showed her picture to him.

"You know, I happen to be quite a Microscope man myself," Wyndom winked to her. "As a matter of fact, I'm thinking of going to the concert myself, I assume you'll be attending?"

"Oh, wouldn't miss it for all the star dust in the galaxy." Zenon nodded.

"Same here, sir." Darla and Amber said.

This made the adults chuckle. The girls looked around oddly, wondering why that was so funny.

"So tell me, Zenon," Wyndom then spoke again. "Honestly, how do you like living up here in space?"

 _'Oh, I bet she's going to say that she just loves living in space.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"Well..." Zenon nervously spoke up while her parents encouraged her to speak up. "The life your very generous support has created for me and my rads is the most lunarious and interesting way any kid could hope to grow up. The experiments, the research we get to watch, the amazing teamwork, the unique view of the universe! Thank you, Mr. Wyndom, thank you!" she then firmly shook the man's hand once again.

Mark and Astrid laughed to their daughter's response.

'Well, at least she's doing her best to be positive.' Amber thought to herself.

"If you ever consider a position, my dear, Wyndcomm Enterprises could definitely use your services." Wydnom told Zenon.

"And how!" Mr. Lutz added in with a chuckle.

"Well, uh, Math Homework..." Zenon then said to take that as her cue to leave the adults alone. "Come on, guys."

"Coming." Darla said.

"Ah, right down here we have the Cryogenics Lab." Mark said, leading Wyndom and his assistant to one door.

"She's very verbal." Astrid told the men with a smile about their daughter.

"Zenon's never short on energy." Mark added in.

 _'You can say that again.'_ Amber thought to herself.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"As soon as I told Wyndom I loved the Terrible Mass movies, he started quoting all the dialogue, doing all the voices," a boy said to Nebula as they walked together. "It was hilarious."

"When he looked over my mom's reflex system data, he actually understood it," Nebula commented. "Not even my dad can do that."

"There's just something about that guy that just fully shivers me out." Zenon replied about Wyndom.

"Same here." Darla and Amber said.

"What're you guys talking about?" the boy replied. "I mean, he's a great guy!"

"Calling Planet Leo," Zenon spoke up. "The only thing that should be that smooth and oily is a propulsion module solar coil."

"This is from the girl that said I was cynical." the boy smirked as he walked with Nebula.

"He just seems to be acting nice." Amber said.

"I wish we could explain it more to you guys, but we just get a creepy feeling that something doesn't quite fit." Darla commented about Wyndom.

"Sorry, guys, but whenever Z gets one of these feelings, it ends up in disaster major." Nebula replied.

"Really?" Darla asked.

The others nodded. Zenon was not going to let their protests stand in her way as she was going to do a bit of research on this Wyndom guy. Darla and Amber were going to do the same thing with her.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

"Inspection seems to be going well..." Emily said.

"Yes, I guess everyone had nothing to worry about." Patrick smiled to his wife.

"But then why do I have a feeling that this might not last long?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, Jessie..." Emily frowned.

Patrick thought about it for a moment, then looked to his elder daughter. "What happened in your book?"

"Let's see; if I remember correctly, Mr. Lutz took some sort of disc out of the control room." Jessica said.

"A disc?" Patrick and Emily asked.

Jessica tried to think. "It's been a while since I last read the book, but I have a bad vibe from Mr. Wyndom."

"Same here." Patrick said.

"We'll keep an eye out, get some sleep, Jessie." Emily said.

"Okay..." Jessica sighed softly.

"Everything will work out." Patrick said.

Jessica soon yawned.

"Off to bed, young lady..." Emily led her daughter to their guest room.

"I can't sleep when I have these weird feelings, Mom..." Jessica pouted.

"Well this time you will." Patch said.

"Fine..." Jessica sighed.

"She works so hard in school..." Patrick said. "We should give her a vacation."

"Yeah." Emily nodded.

Jessica then went to bed as it was quite late in the space station.


End file.
